Have A Nice Human Life, Katherine
by LittleAislinn
Summary: Après un dur combat entre les deux Petrova, Katherine se fit stupidement engloutir le remède par Elena. A terre, elle va se réveiller dans quelques heures en humaine. Pendant ce temps, Silas prend la place de Stefan au sein de la joyeuse petite bande de Mystic Falls et souhaite semer la panique pour une raison dont lui seul est au courant. Katherine,Damon,Stilas,Elena...& others
1. Prologue

**HELLO EVERYBODY ! **

Bon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu voir le 4.23, je suis désolée d'avoir mis un titre comme celui-ci, il se trouve juste que je n'ai pas pu trouver un autre :P . 'Fin bref, nous savons tous ce qui est arrivé à Katherine à la fin, ce qui sera en quelque sorte l'intrigue de la saison 5 ainsi que mon histoire ^^ . J'espère que ça vous plaira quand-même.

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

_« Pourquoi ne m'attrapez-vous pas Lord Elijah ? »_

_« Le jeu prendrait fin sinon »_

_« Vous ne croyez pas en l'amour mon Lord ? Je ne peux accepter cela. Si nous arrêtons de croire en l'amour, alors pourquoi vouloir vivre ? »_

_« Vous avez raison, Katerina »_

_« Oh mon dieu, Seigneur Niklaus, que vous-est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Un homme a voulu jouer aux épées, ce n'est rien »_

_« C'est Trevor qui m'a envoyée chez-vous. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, ne me laissez pas avec lui… »_

_« Tiens, bois »_

_Elle obéit. But à grosse gouttes puis se roula une corde autour du cou. Ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et ses paupières, lourdes, se refermèrent, lui promettant un tout nouveau réveil …_

Ce fut les seuls souvenirs qui inondèrent son esprit avant de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air et se réveiller en sursaut. Elle inspecta les alentours, ce qui l'entourait. _Blanc_. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était blanc. Rideaux blancs pendus au mur. Lit blanc sur lequel elle était allongée. Instruments blancs avec plusieurs chiffres et symboles dessus, tout aussi blancs. Elle baissa sa tête et se regarda : elle portait une sorte de robe à pois totalement blanche. Blanche colombes. Elle passa ses mains tremblantes dans ses longues boucles brunes comme pour être sûre d'être bien vivante. Et les sentis. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Sa bouche. Son nez. Son visage. Ses deux mains. Ses deux bras. Ses deux jambes. Son corps tout entier était présent. Elle sentait. Réfléchissait. Pensait. Ecoutait. Elle voulut crier. Et elle cria.

- _Oh ohh oh on se calme !_ Surgit une voix à côté d'elle qu'elle ne remarqua même pas.

Elle sursauta. Se retourna et fit face à deux paires d'yeux qui la jaugeait avec intérêt. L'une était d'un bleu azur totalement envoutant, comme si elle l'hypnotisait. L'autre était totalement différente. Noisette, froids et dénués de tout signe de tendresse. Ça la fit légèrement tressaillir.

- _Où suis-je ?_ Demanda-t-elle, en serrant les dents.

- _Où est-ce que tu veux êtres après avoir ingurgité un remède, sale petite garce ?_ S'exclama la jeune femme aux yeux noisette.

- _Hein ?_

- _Deux ?_ Fit l'homme aux yeux bleus. _On a pas le temps de jouer Katherine, alors maintenant tu te bouge le cul et direction la salle de torture sexuelle, miss à côté de moi réclame vengeance_.

- _Bon, qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici, nom de Dieu !_ Hurla-t-elle en cognant les deux paumes de sa main sur les draps.

- _T'as fais une crise de jalousie, tu m'as planté une manche à ballet dans le cou et je t'ai fais gober le remède, tu te réveille humaine et je compte te faire souffrir, ça te va comme explication ?_ Abrégea la brunette, son portrait craché.

Ladite Katherine –qui ne se souvenait pas qu'elle s'appelait ainsi- avala difficilement sa salive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Et puis pourquoi lui ressemblait-elle autant ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une sœur jumelle. Ni d'avoir fait les horribles choses que cette étrangère au sang froid la suspectait. Perdue et gagnée par l'angoisse, elle fourra son visage dans la paume de sa main et commença à bafouer quelques mots que les deux autres ne comprirent pas, sûrement en une langue étrangère ou peut-être bien morte. Elle releva ensuite le regard vers eux et put constater ce qui clochait. L'homme aux yeux bleus avait les cheveux coupés, portait des habilles étranges qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Quant à la fille qui croisait les bras autour de sa poitrine, elle, avait les mêmes cheveux, seulement avec un filet rouge sur la mèche. _Sang_ ? Se demanda-t-elle. Non, c'était impossible.

- _Mon dieu…_Murmura Katherine alors que des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

- _Arrête de jouer aux ignorantes, Katherine_, siffla sa doppelgänger, menaçante.

- _Je ne joue à rien bon sang ! Je ne sais absolument pas où je suis, ni qui je suis ! J'étais sensée devenir vampire mais je suis restée humaine ! Et qu'on m'explique qui vous êtes à la fin !_ Poursuivit-elle, les larmes au coin de l'œil.

- _Non, Katherine, tu étais sensée devenir __**humaine **__et non __**vampire**__,_ la corrigea la brunette avec un sourire sadique.

Katherine la regarda incrédule. Elle plissa les yeux, ses narines se dilatèrent et son emprise contre les draps se fit plus ardue. Elle était en rogne. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle n'aimait pas du tout cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, sœur ou pas. Elle releva les yeux vers elle. L'inconnu aux yeux bleus azur fut surpris de la lueur démente qui brillait dans les prunelles de ses yeux, autant que sa compagne. Katherine serra la mâchoire et reprit :

- _Où suis-je ?_ Articula-t-elle, ses longs cheveux bruns bloquant l'accès de son visage.

- _Et tu crois que tu es flippante comme ça ? Je te rappelle que tu peux plus jouer à ce jeu puisque t'es devenue qu'une carcasse d'humaine, _railla la brune avec un sourire moqueur.

- _Tais-toi, Elena,_ ordonna l'homme en posant une main « réconfortante » sur la sienne. _Katherine, de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?_

La principale concernée se calma presque aussitôt, bercée par cette voix mélodieuse qui la transportait. Elle soupira.

- _Que Roselyne me nourrissait de son sang pour que je guérisse, que je me suis pendue pour revenir en vampire puis rien, mais je vois à présent que ça n'a pas fait son effet, c'est étrange_, avoua-t-elle.

Elle les vit froncer brièvement les sourcils avant de s'échanger deux regards complices incompris. Ils finirent par se tourner vers elle, ladite Elena semblait s'être calmée un peu tandis que l'homme, dont le nom était encore un mystère, se pencha vers elle.

_- Dis-moi, nous sommes en quelle année, Katherine ?_ Lui demanda-t-il à l'affut d'une réponse concrète.

- _C'est Katerina_, le corrigea-t-elle. _1492_.

Elle vit les yeux d'Elena s'écarquiller et une angoisse prit possession de son corps. Qu'avait-elle dit de si étonnant que cela ? Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec un calendrier. 2011 y était gravé en chiffres gras, juste à côté de 14 Décembre 2011. Et tout pris un certain sens : les habilles, la façon de parler, leurs paroles, cet endroit bizarre où elle se trouvait, le fait qu'elle ne devienne pas vampire…Tout, absolument tout pris un sens…

_- Elle a perdu sa mémoire…_Murmura l'homme mystérieux.

- _Non, Damon, elle se moque de nous, c'est Katherine ! _Rétorqua Elena en levant les mains au ciel.

- _Bien, alors hypnotise-la, elle n'a ni verveine, ni rien du tout, nous saurons la vérité_, déclara ledit Damon.

Katherine déglutit difficilement puis ferma les yeux. C'était des vampires ces deux là, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elena plongea alors ses pupilles noisette dans les siennes et lui dit :

- _Est-ce que tu nous a dis la vérité, Katerina ?_ Articula-t-elle soigneusement sur le prénom contribué.

- _Oui_.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en dite quoi ? Vous aimez la tournure de la situation ? Le fait qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire ? N'oubliez surtout pas le bouton "review" ^^ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Réponses aux Anonymes :**

**Guest :** Bah dis-donc, ton p'tit com est très direct ! En tout cas, point commun : j'aime pas plus que toi Elena. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira .

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

_"Not Lost. Not Gone. Haven't Forgot."_

« C'est une fille… »

« Laissez-moi la voir mère, s'il vous plaît… »

« Tu as déshonoré cette famille, Katerina »

« Mère ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi la voir mère ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage ainsi que sur les racines de ses cheveux. Elle venait encore une fois de faire le même cauchemar. Avec les mêmes personnages. Les mêmes sensations. Les mêmes paroles. Ces quatre phrases lui tournaient sans cesse dans la tête, comme un tourbillon infernal dont elle ne percevait pas la fin. Un labyrinthe sans sortie. Chancelante et flageolante, elle rejoignit le couloir de ses pieds nus, tout était plongé dans le noir, comme si les ténèbres avaient avalés tout le monde. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, les images de son père adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, lui ordonnant de faire ses affaires et quitter le pays et ne plus y remettre les pieds lui revinrent subitement. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux noisette puis fut éclairée par une lumière qui lui agressa les yeux. Le couloir s'alluma et elle tomba nez à nez avec celui qui l'avait amenée ici, dans cet endroit qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?_ Lui aboya-t-il au visage avant de la prendre sans ménagement par le bras et la trainer derrière.

- _Lâchez-moi,_ siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en se débattant. _Je peux très bien marcher toute seule._

- _Je vois ça,_ railla le jeune homme d'un air sarcastique._ Allez viens._

- Non, je n'irai nulle part avec vous, espèce de…Espèce de fou !

Hurla-t-elle en se débattant contre la poigne de fer qui la maintenait toujours.

- _Tu es une vraie tête de mule_, pesta-t-il en grimaçant. _Il est hors de question que je te laisse errer dans cette maison alors qu'Elena veut te tuer._

- Tiens puisque vous abordez le sujet : comment se fait-il que cette fille me ressemble autant ?

Demanda-t-elle.

- _Je sens que c'est du déjà vu,_ soupira-t-il d'un ton las. _Si tu étais prête à devenir un vampire pour échapper à Klaus, je suppose que tu savais que tu étais le double Petrova à sacrifier et qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule chaque cinq cents ans,_ lui fournit-il comme unique réponse.

- _Oui_, admit-elle dans un soupir.

- _Et bien, Elena est le deuxième Double, celle que Klaus a sacrifié pour devenir hybride, tu ne croyais pas que tu étais l'unique copie, si ?_ L'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire ironique au visage.

La jeune fille pâlit. Si, elle l'avait naïvement cru. Mais si elle suivait ce que cet homme lui disait, Elena était un Double après 500 ans, ce qui veut dire que le bout de papier qu'elle avait vu à l'hôpital disait vrai : elle était en 2011, soit 519 ans ont passé sans qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir concret.

- _Ton silence parle à ta place,_ s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant une porte pour la laisser entrer. _Maintenant va te coucher, une longue journée t'attends demain._

- Je m'en fiche

, dit-elle en le repoussant violemment sans qu'il ait vraiment bougé. _Je veux juste savoir comment se fait-il que je sois là ? Après cinq siècles… ? Comment je me suis retrouvée à votre époque, pourquoi, pourquoi je ne suis pas devenue vampire…_

- Oh tout doux bijou,

railla-t-il en la prenant par les épaules. _Tu vas finir par avoir une migraine si tu te torture comme ça._

- Une quoi ?

S'interrogea-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- _Rien, j'avais oublié que tu avais vécu à l'époque des Viking,_ se moqua-t-il avec une grimace.

- _1492, ce n'est pas si loin que ça, grincheux,_ pesta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, croisant au passage les bras autour de sa poitrine farouchement.

- _Grincheux ? Sérieux ? _

Pour unique réponse, elle le fusilla du regard avant de s'effondrer de tout son corps contre le matelas moelleux. Il n'avait pas si tort que ça, finalement. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle allait les harceler demain matin, fraiche comme une rose. Elle le vit juste sourire narquoisement avant de fermer ses paupières, régnée par la fatigue, elle se laissa bercer par le sommeil réparateur cette fois-ci qui la submergeait de tout son corps.

Damon traversa le couloir dans le noir, ne souhaitant pas réveiller les autres colocataires de la maison mais c'était en vain puisqu'à peine arrivé à l'autre bout, il vit une silhouette élancée le jauger d'un regard meurtrier. Il poussa un soupir avant de la rejoindre en un battement de cil.

- _A quoi tu joue ? _Siffla Elena en colère, coincée sous le poids du vampire qui l'avait plaquée au mur.

- _ça ?_ Dit-il d'une voix suave. _C'est ce qu'on fait pratiquement chaque soir._

- Pas

_**ça**_, râla-t-elle en se dégageant. _Je veux dire, __**ça**__ ! Ce que tu fais pour Katherine depuis qu'elle est humaine, pourquoi veux-tu la garder en vie ? Cette sale garce a foutu nos vies en l'air et là tu t'amuse à lui mettre un couvre-feu ou un truc du genre ?_

- Jalouse ?

Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- _Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès Damon ?_ Ragea-t-elle, collée contre son torse.

- _Un peu des deux_, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'apprêta à le laisser en plan, comme depuis deux jours mais cette fois-ci, il lui barra le chemin avant même qu'elle n'ait pu arriver aux escaliers.

- _Ecoute, Katherine n'est plus…__**Katherine**__, elle a avalé le remède, elle se rappelle juste de l'époque où elle était humaine, j'avoue qu'elle reste quand-même une emmerdeuse et une peste de première catégorie mais elle n'est plus la garce qu'on a connu_, dit-il d'un ton soudainement devenu sérieux.

- _Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de son sort ? On avait mis en place un plan : tu la ramène ici, je la conduis en bas et je la torture jusqu'à la tuer pour nous avoir fait ça, pourquoi est-ce que ça te viens de lui donner une seconde chance ? _Explosa-t-elle, la rage prenant possession de son corps en entier.

- _Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle si c'est ce que tu sous-entends_, admit-il dans un souffle. _Stefan m'a..Il m'a demandé de lui donner une deuxième chance et voir si elle devient tôt ou tard la fille qu'on a connue…_

- Stefan ?

S'indigna-t-elle. _Stefan est parti avant même qu'elle me fasse pratiquement recracher mes tripes dans le couloir du lycée !_

- Il a décidé d'annuler son voyage,

lui apprit-il.

- _Mais bien sûr, Stefan !_ S'exclama-t-elle comme avec évidence. _Stefan bien sûr ! Toujours là pour protéger les humains des vampires ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin ?_

- Mon frère allait quitter la ville parce que tu m'as choisi moi, et il est revenu pour obscure-raison, je peux au moins faire en sortes de le laisser rester, même si, à priori, je devrai faire en sortes que Katherine reste en vie jusqu'à son retour, après, il s'en occupera lui-même,

fit Damon plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elena le regarda un moment, clignant frénétiquement les yeux. Elle ne croyait pas Damon. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de lui dire que Stefan avait décidé de revenir à Mystic Falls juste pour voir l'évolution de la femme qu'il avait autant détestée qu'aimée. Non, c'était tellement inimaginable que ça lui faisait voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Ils restèrent sur cette position quelques secondes avant que Damon ne veuille s'approcher.

- _Et pourquoi Stefan voudrait-il donner une « seconde chance » à Katherine hein ?_ Demanda-t-elle en colère.

- _Je t'ai dis ce qu'il m'a dit : elle est humaine, à priori ayant perdu la mémoire, il pense qu'elle en vaut la peine_, répondit-il.

Elena resta un moment pensive. Stefan, celui qui lui avait donné le remède. Celui qui détestait comme personne Katherine se trouvait être celui qui voulait la protéger. C'était comme une semaine-contraire. Tout d'abord, Katherine perdait la mémoire et se retrouvait dans le manoir des Salvatore. Puis Stefan revenu finalement. Ensuite vint un Damon qui acceptait nonchalamment de l'aider juste parce que son frère le lui avait demandé. Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens. Elle posa sa main sur son front puis lui dit :

- _Elle en vaut la peine hein ? D'accord, on va juste rester ici et lui faire un petit déj au lit chaque matin parce que « elle en vaut la peine », c'est pas comme si c'était de la fille qui nous a pratiquement fait vivre un Enfer pendant plus d'un an dont on est en train de parler_, s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- _Elena, tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse, ce qui arrive à cette garce ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est la tuer autant que toi tu le veux_, dit-il.

- _Et bien fais-le, débarrasse-toi d'elle_, fit Elena en l'encourageant promptement.

- _Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois Elena_, commença-t-il en serrant la mâchoire. _Je ne peux pas._

- Stefan hein ?

Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- _Oui,_ approuva-t-il dans un soupir. _Ecoute, mon frère m'a demandé une faveur, s'il veut que cette garce puisse avoir une seconde chance, et bien soit, tant qu'elle est humaine et sans aucun souvenir, elle ne peut absolument rien faire.  
_  
Elle le regarda quelques instants, dans le blanc des yeux puis tourna les talons pour remonter dans sa chambre. Damon resta sur cette position quelques secondes puis rejoignit lui aussi sa chambre respective, claquant au passage la porte. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais cru que lorsqu'Elena le choisirait lui, Katherine serait la cause qui les éloignerait peu à peu mais il se devait de faire ça. Il se devait de faire au moins un geste envers son frère. Parce que c'était son frère.

Katherine se détacha de la porte sur laquelle elle s'était collée pour entendre la conversation entre les deux personnages et se dirigea de ses jambes chancelantes vers son lit. Elle mit sa main sur son front, ce n'était pas un rêve, tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était réel. Tout ce que cette fille avait dit d'elle était bien réel. Mais elle ne se sentait pas avoir oublié quoique ce soit. Non, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, de nouveaux flash-back l'assénèrent. Ceux de son enfance. De son adolescence. Elle avait tout ses souvenirs, absolument tous mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était, à une certaine époque, peu après s'être pendue, une garce sans scrupules qui ne vivait que pour elle-même. Elle avait beau être insolente, espiègle et au mauvais caractère, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme de dix neuf ans dont la famille était plus importante que tout, même si cette même famille l'avait jetée dehors sous prétexte qu'ayant un enfant hors mariage était un crime. _Mais parce que ça l'était petite sotte_, se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.  
Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : elle n'était plus en 1492, tout ce qui l'entourait était trois mille fois plus développé, tout avait changé, les gens avaient changé mais elle, elle restait celle qu'elle était à son époque. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait en 519 ans mais elle savait une chose : si comme Elena le disait, elle avait pris le remède, ça devait être une seconde chance de ne pas oublier ses origines. Elle n'était pas perdue. Elle n'était pas partie. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

* * *

**Qu'en dites-vous ? Cette suite vous-a-t-elle plu ? J'espère que c'est le cas. Et n'oubliez pas la ch'tite review pour la route.**

**Bisous, Aislinn.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Always Silver Pen :** Pour Silas, c'est pas pour maintenant (et sans doute dans quelques chapitres je pense), tu verras ;). Je suis d'accord, /!\ATTENTION SPOILER POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE 4.22/!\ on a vu dans le 4.22 qu'Elena déteste Katherine plus que n'importe qui d'autre, donc j'ai trouvé ça plus logique qu'elle se conduise de manière si brutale avec elle et ceux qui la couvrent. Oui, moi aussi, le truc de laisser partir Stefan comme ça sans "un adieu" digne des Salvatore, moi ça m'a laissé aussi un goût amer. Maintenant que "Stefan" est revenu, il peut au moins lui faire un p'tit quelque chose pour ne pas le perdre, on sait tous que Damon ne veut pas se séparer une fois de plus de son frère à cause d'une Petrova. Katherine? S'intégrer dans la Team Elena ? Non j'pense pas, ce serait quand-même incohérent, elle aura une certaine complicité avec Damon ou Stefan mais les autres, non j'pense pas :/ Sinon t'as visé juste ! Tu vas voir dans le chapitre trois (que je me suis bien amusée à écrire d'ailleurs) comment elle va faire pour comprendre comment fonctionne une télé, un portable et tout et tout. En tout cas, merci pour ton p'tit com, ça fait suuuuper plaisir !

**Klaroline-Chair :** Merci pour ta review ça m'fait plaisir ! Les Originels ? J'en ai aucune idée mais c'est sûr que Rebekah sera présente à un moment donné, je dirai même qu'elle aura quelques scènes plutôt funs avec Katherine version humaine ;)

**Iman :** Merci. J'adore aussi le Kalijah mais comme Tonton Eli' est à la NO, j'sais pas trop :/

**Tara :** Bah on peut pas vraiment en vouloir à Elena de détester Katherine mais chacun son goût hein !

**Dark Angeel :** NO WAY ! Une Elena bis ? Pas question quoi ! Du Datherine ? Ch'ais pas, p'têtre on verra. Ce couple est improbable et pourrait être amusant si on veut ! Mais j'peux te garantir qu'il y aura beaucoup de scènes entre ces deux là ! Merci pour ton com' ma belle.

**PLACE AU CHAPITRE MAINTENANT ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

**_"Memories…Stupid memories"_**

_« Katerina, voici Lord Elijah »_

_« Enchantée »_

_« Excusez-moi, c'est juste que vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu »_

_« Katerina, je vous présente Lord Niklaus »_

_« Niklaus est le nom que j'ai hérité de mon père, mais vous, appelez-moi Klaus »_

_- Elijah…_Murmura-t-elle en posant ses doigts sur son cou à la recherche de quelque chose de précis.

Mais elle ne trouva rien.

Elle s'était vaguement rappelée ce que cet homme, dit honorable, lui avait offert un jour. A vrai dire, c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit une fois qu'elle avait perçu ce magnifique collier pendu sur l'une des fenêtres de la chambre d'Elena.

Elle l'avait alors confondu avec le sien, celui qu'il lui avait donné un jour avant sa fuite. Elle se souvenait de ses doigts fins et délicats enroulant ce petit bijou autour de son cou, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Elle se souvenait de son humeur lorsqu'il lui dit _« voilà »_ en fermant la broche. Le regard enfantin qu'elle avait dans ses pupilles noisette. Comme émerveillée par cet homme charmant et qui, à priori, ne pouvait plus se passer de sa compagnie.

Oui, elle appréciait cet homme.

Oui, elle aimait Elijah.

Mais ce n'était qu'un triste rêve qui la hantait toujours. Depuis qu'elle s'était assoupie hier soir. Après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle était devenue une fois transformée en vampire, dans un univers tout à fait parallèle.

Puis, elle se rappela. Ce visage qui n'arrêtait pas de faire irruption dans ses rêves. Ce visage aux allures angéliques mais qui n'était autre que le Démon en personne.

Ce petit sourire bienveillant pendu aux lèvres.

Ce froncement de sourcils tellement affable et trompeur.

Cette coiffure étrange.

Ce regard tendre entouré par un vert émeraude envoutant.

Et elle se réveilla. Toujours en sursaut. Tremblotante et flageolante. Mais ce qu'elle vit en face d'elle ne la rassura pas du tout.

Un homme, plutôt jeune à priori, lui tournait le dos et semblait plus intéressé par ce qui se déroulait dehors que par une femme qui dormait et qui avait, vraisemblablement, déposée une quantité impressionnante de bave sur l'oreiller.

_Tant mieux_, se dit-elle en écartant les fins draps qui étaient enroulés autour de sa taille pour se libérer.

L'inconnu sembla remarquer qu'elle était réveillée et daigna enfin poser les yeux sur elle.

Peur. Désespoir. Adrénaline. Accablement. Effroi. Tout se mélangea dans son être si bien qu'elle crut un moment défaillir.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Pire, elle cria.

C'était une mauvaise manie, elle devait l'avouer.

Aussitôt alertés par le cri strident et perçant digne d'une fan hystérique devant le poster de son idole préférée, Damon et Elena s'empressèrent de rejoindre l'étage et accoururent vers la chambre d'où provenait le bruit.

Et ce qu'ils virent avait quand-même un côté hilarant.

Katherine, celle qu'autrefois n'avait peur de personne à part Klaus était emmitouflée dans ses draps, se débattait, gigotait en essayant d'échapper à obscure-chose tout en répétant quelques bribes de phrases en langue étrangère.

- _C'est…C'est l'homme de mes rêves_, balbutia-t-elle alors qu'Elena fronçait brièvement les sourcils.

Katherine pivota et tourna la tête vers Damon qui, semble-t-il, luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas exploser d'un rire franc face à l'absurdité du moment en dissimulant une fausse toux ou un raclement de gorge faussement gêné.

Stefan, quant à lui, semblait quelque peu amusé par cette vue qui était posée devant lui. Il devait quand-même admettre que s'il avait été vraiment lui-même, il aurait certainement rit. Enfin, s'il était _Stefan_ en tout cas.

Mais tragédie, il n'était pas Stefan. Que c'était ironique tout de même.

Damon reporta ensuite son regard vers la silhouette qui se tenait à quelques pas du lit de Katherine et ses sourcils manquèrent de s'emmêler dans les mèches évasives de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux en croisant ce regard qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir de si bon matin

- _Stefan,_ dit-il en venant lui donner une légère tape dans le dos tout en refermant ses bras autour de lui, un sourire au visage.

- _Damon, content de te revoir aussi,_ fit ledit Stefan avec ce sourire dont il avait le secret.

Katherine reprit peu à peu son calme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça mais elle devait avouer que l'arrivée de Damon l'avait quelque peu rassurée. Après tout, c'était lui seulement dans cet immense manoir qui se préoccupait d'elle –ou du moins lui semblait-il qu'il se préoccupait d'elle-

Et à choisir entre son parfait sosie qui la jaugeait avec un regard désapprobateur mêlé à une joie à la vue du dit Stefan, ou le vieux grincheux à l'humour déplacé et au caractère tout bonnement insupportable, elle avait fait son choix.

- _Sors de là, il va pas te bouffer_, l'encouragea Damon avec un clin d'œil qui eu l'effet d'une bombe sur la jeune fille.

Elle hocha de la tête en signe négatif. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme. Et cette pointe d'ironie qu'elle percevait dans les paroles de Damon ne la rassurait pas du tout.

Mais hésitante, elle déposa ses pieds nus sur le sol et se dressa devant eux.

Un sourire amusé erra sur les lèvres de Damon.

Qui aurait cru que les deux jeunes femmes qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eaux puissent se trouver l'une devant l'autre, arborant presque la même expression, dans la même pièce, respirant le même air ? Pas lui en tout cas.

- _Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Stefan,_ s'exclama Elena en s'approchant de son ex petit-ami et l'enlaçant à son tour.

- _Moi aussi, Elena,_ souffla ce dernier en humant le parfum délicat de ses cheveux.

- _Vous pouvez arrêter ça avant de commencer à chialer ?_ Les interrompit brutalement Katherine en plissant les yeux. _C'est qui lui ?_

Elena se retourna, les yeux légèrement rondelets et prête à répliquer armée de ses poings mais fort heureusement –ou malheureusement-, Stefan stoppa son geste avec un petit sourire bienveillant, l'incitant à baisser les yeux face à cette provocation cette fois-ci.

- _Stefan,_ se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

- _J'avais cru le remarquer_, répondit-elle sèchement en jetant un regard hésitant vers la main tendue vers elle. _Je suppose que je suis Katherine._

Il lâcha un petit rire faussement jovial mais que les deux autres ne semblèrent pas remarquer et poursuivit :

- _Damon m'a dis, avant que je parte_, précisa-t-il d'un geste vague de la main, _que tu avais perdu la mémoire lorsqu'Elena t'as donné le remède, j'ai voulu voir ça par moi-même._

_- Alors c'est vous le Stefan dont ils parlaient_, déduit-elle, pensive.

Ceux qu'elle visait tournèrent frénétiquement la tête vers elle. Elle afficha alors une mine totalement innocente et l'air de rien, haussa les épaules, comme si elle ne venait pas de se dénoncer pour avoir espionné une dispute de couple à deux heures du matin.

- _Quoi ?_ Marmonna-t-elle.

- _T'as écouté tout ce qu'on a dit ?_ L'interpela Damon avec une grimace mauvaise.

- _Laisse tomber, Damon, elle ne peut pas écouter une conversation de si loin,_ l'en dissuada Elena en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

- _Avec le bruit et les meubles qui planaient un peu partout dans la maison, ça m'étonnerait si je devais avoir une ouïe vampirique pour comprendre le centre d'intérêt de tout ça,_ railla la concernée dans sa barbe.

Elena serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ainsi plus longtemps. Elle ne parvenait plus à la supporter, après plusieurs jours passés. Malgré le fait que Jeremy soit revenu. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Prête à prendre tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire une lampe et un stylo à billes, elle se propulsa sans trop y réfléchir vers sa cible et manqua de lui planter les deux objets dans le corps si Stefan ne s'était pas déplacé de manière rapide pour stopper son geste.

- _Calme-toi, Elena,_ lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- _Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous voulez que je reste en vie après tout ce que je vous ai fais, ou ce que __**Katherine**__ vous a fait_, se corrigea-t-elle de justesse, quelque peu déboussolée par ses propres paroles.

- _Tutoie-moi_, l'incita-t-il avec un sourire abordable qui le rendrait presque quelqu'un de confiance.

- _Je ne tutoie pas ceux qui dépassent la centaine_, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

- _Techniquement, tu es plus vieille que lui_, remarqua Damon alors qu'un rictus se formait sur ses lèvres.

- _Et tu nous a même transformés_, poursuivit Stefan tranquillement. _Mais j'imagine que ça, c'était avant_.

_- Ca sonne un peu comme la pub sur le p'tit bonhomme en mousse là_, s'exclama Elena en roulant péniblement les yeux. _Je vous rappelle que je dois partir avec Damon pour m'inscrire à la Fac._

_- Et si vous y alliez, _proposa Stefan. _Je m'occuperai de Katherine._

_- Vraiment ?_ S'étrangla la principale concernée en déglutissant difficilement.

- _Mais oui, quelle question ! _Fit Damon d'un air exagéré en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la porte, Elena sur ses pas.

Et ils la laissèrent là. Plantée telle une empotée au milieu de cette pièce qui devenait presque trop étouffante pour elle. Un psychopathe aux allures angéliques collé à ses basques. Cette pensée la fit légèrement tressaillir. Qu'était-elle censée faire maintenant qu'elle était seule avec lui ? Le remercier ? Lui mettre ce vase totalement moche dans le cœur ? Ou faire simple et détaler à toute vitesse ? Elle était partagée et confuse, c'était la fin. _Sa_ fin.

- _Tu te conduis comme si j'allais te manger, Katerina_, dit-il d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

- _Et c'est pas le cas ?_ Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- _Non, _répondit Stefan.

Un peu et elle aurait soupiré de soulagement. Stefan lui faisait une peur incontrôlable. Mais surtout une peur qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait vu comment se conduisait Elena et Damon avec lui. Ils semblaient l'apprécier, ils ne semblaient pas voir cette partie qu'elle avait perçue chez lui lorsqu'elle avait rêvé de lui.

Elle le vit venir s'assoir au bord de son lit, sans aucun mot et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Elle commença à se tortiller sur-place. Il la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise.

- _Arrête de me regarder comme ça_, maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise humeur, ne s'étant même pas rendue compte qu'elle était passée au tutoiement.

Il sourit de plus belle, elle commençait à se détendre, tant mieux.

- _Alors Katerina, dis-moi de quoi tu te souviens exactement_, demanda-t-il.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça hein ?_ Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

- _Peut-être pour me donner une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, là, maintenant,_ répondit Stefan en peinant à garder son calme face à l'abstinence dont faisait preuve la Petrova.

Katherine le fixa quelques instants. _Je devrai lui faire confiance ?_ S'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

_Bien sûr que non enfin !_ Répondit une seconde voix dans sa tête.

_Il cherche à t'aider, Katerina, réponds-lui_, contra une autre voix.

_Rappelle-toi ce que tu as vu de ce monstre Katerina_, _rappelle-toi, _fit la seconde voix d'un ton menaçant.

_Et rappelle-toi aussi que c'est lui qui a permis aux deux autres de ne pas t'égorger vif_.

_- Je ne sais vraiment pas si je suis censée te faire confiance mais…_Hésita-t-elle dans un soupir exaspéré.

_- Mais… ?_ L'encouragea-t-il.

- _Mais je vais quand-même dire ce dont je me rappelle,_ commença-t-elle lentement. _Je me rappelle de m'être enfuie de Klaus et atterrie chez une certaine Roselyne, son frère Trevor m'y avais envoyée. Elle m'a donné son sang pour que je guérisse et je me suis pendue, pour échapper à Klaus_.

Stefan, ou plutôt Silas hocha de la tête, l'air pensif.

- _Et quoi d'autre ?_ Reprit-il intéressé.

- _Rien, le trou noir comme vous le dite,_ répondit-elle, commençant à se sentir à l'aise.

- _Non, je veux dire, avant que tu ne veuille devenir vampire, de quoi te rappelles-tu ?_

D'Elijah, Elijah, et encore d'Elijah. De Klaus, Klaus et encore de Klaus, voulut-elle répondre mais s'abstenu.

- _Rien_, finit-elle sèchement en tournant la tête pour éviter son regard.

- _Tu mens_, affirma Stefan plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- _Vous n'êtes qu'un gros con_, pesta-t-elle en repassant furtivement au vouvoiement pour l'inciter à laisser tomber. _Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais sortir prendre l'air._

Et _Toc_.

Elle le laissa planté là, au milieu de sa chambre, alors qu'elle serrait son gilet contre elle, malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Elle sortit et le vent frais lui fouetta gracieusement le visage. Elle prit alors conscience qu'en plusieurs jours, elle n'était pas sortie voir cette ville dans laquelle elle résidait désormais, elle avait besoin de la visiter et c'était le bon moment pour ça. Elle allait connaître Mystic Falls. Là où elle devra vivre pendant un bout de temps.

* * *

**Qu'en dites-vous ? Ca vous plait toujours ? Ciao, au chapitre 3 guys ! Et v'oubliez pas la ch'tite review pour la route.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews les filles, c'est super sympa (=**

**Voici le chapitre suivant que j'ai bien aimé écrire. Statherine ? Faudrait d'abord que Steffy' sorte de sa boite sur-dimensionnée ; D Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de Katherine mais pour l'instant, elle est complètement chamboulée et les romances, on peut pas dire que c'est le bon moment pour elle XD **

**Allez, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 :**

**_"Another drink ? Another trip ?"_**

_« Mère non non non no, MERE ! »_

_Elle courut le plus rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle rejoignit le lit. S'y assit sur les genoux. Les larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Le corps de chaque membre de sa famille déchiqueté, sans vie, recouvert de sang…_

_C'était Klaus._

_Il s'était vengé de sa trahison. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su._

_Et le pire, ce fut qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de se rattraper…_

Elle se rappelait désormais ce qui s'était passé après être revenue en Virginie en vampire. Elle se rappelait. Mais tout ce qui se passait après était plongé dans un trou noir. Elle ne se rappelait toujours pas la période dont parlaient Damon et Elena hier soir.

_- Un autre._

_- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous en êtes à votre sixième, mademoiselle._

_- J'ai dis, un autre, alors magnez-vous le cul avant que mes poings ne veuillent danser sur votre face de rat, p'tit con insolent._

Le barman s'exécuta non sans avoir levé un sourcil interloqué. Cette femme lui rappelait clairement quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui exactement. _Peu importe_, se dit-il en haussant les sourcils, il n'en avait que faire et puis, il avait côtoyé plusieurs personnes désespérées qui noyaient leur chagrin, tristesse ou autre sentiment contradictoire, dans la boisson.

Il devait quand-même admettre que cette jeune fille avait quand-même trop abusé pour son âge. Elle devait avoir quoi ? Dix sept ans ? Dix huit ? Il ignorait même s'il avait bien fait de lui servir son premier verre lorsqu'elle lui avait dit d'un ton acerbe : _« servez-moi ce que vous avez de plus fort_ »

A cette pensée, il pivota. Elle était toujours là. Magnifique petite brune aux cheveux rebelles d'un marron éclatant. Deux petites billes emplies de malice couleur noisette. Une peau parfaite. Une beauté tout bonnement _parfaite_. S'il n'était pas fiancé, il affirmerait sans hésiter qu'il aurait passé sa matinée avec elle.

Oui, _matinée_, c'était ça ce qui était tout de même étrange chez cette mystérieuse jeune femme.

Il était quoi, neuf, dix heures du matin ? C'était rare que des personnes de Mystic Falls viennent se bourrer la gueule aussi tôt.

- _Pas si rare que ça_, marmonna-t-il en déposant quelques bières dans l'arrière boutique.

Oui, pas si rares que ça puisque, pratiquement chaque matin, un homme, dans environ la vingtaine venait prendre quelques verres –ou plutôt quelques bouteilles- tout en récitant ses incontournables malheurs surnaturels et totalement improbables.

Cet homme devait, de son point de vue, avoir trop regardé ces séries débiles parlant de vampires, de loups-garous, d'hybrides ou autres conneries pareilles.

_Quand on parle du loup_, pensa le barman amèrement en voyant celui qu'il visait s'assoir sur le tabouret juste à côté de la demoiselle qui s'acharnait sur la télécommande de leur mini-télé.

- _Tu es assise à la place d'un vieux pote à moi, Kat, _s'exclama-t-il en prenant la bouteille de Whisky déposée à côté de lui.

- _On s'en carre les haricots_, maugréa-t-elle en tapotant violemment sur les boutons de la télécommande. _Comment ça marche, ce truc ?_

_- Tu veux faire marcher la télé ? _Demanda-t-il.

_- Non, jouer aux osselets, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire à ton avis ?_ Reprit-elle toujours de mauvaise humeur. _Et c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez ? Votre grande boite à images ?_

_- Boite à images ?_ Railla-t-il en lui prenant furtivement la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. _Voilà, Buffy, c'est vieux mais tu vas en apprendre des choses maintenant que t'es amnésique._

Elle fronça les sourcils interloquée et outrée par ce comportement. Elle s'apprêta à se lever pour le laisser seul mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était complètement bourrée et elle voyait tout en deux, trois, quatre, cinq…Raaah des _quintuplés_. Et tout était flou autour d'elle.

Elle s'adossa au bar à l'aide d'une main alors que l'autre pressait son front.

Et ses pieds lâchèrent prise.

_Merde_.

Mais elle ne sentie pas le sol heurter sa tête, ou plutôt sa tête heurter le sol puisqu'un bras ferme la retint de justesse.

_Cuir_.

La scène était cocasse.

Le beau prince charmant tenant sa belle par les cheveux, _que c'était mignon_, se dit le barman en étouffant son rire derrière un raclement de gorge une fois le regard de Damon posé sur lui.

Et comme piètre tentative de vengeance –qui marcha à priori- Katherine vomit sur les belles chaussures italiennes tout droit livrée d'Italie.

_- Classe_, fit Damon en jetant un regard écœuré vers ses belles chaussures maintenant abîmées. _Et c'était des italiennes, chérie._

_- Je sais_, s'exclama-t-elle en levant la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- _Tu le savais_, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _Allez viens, Stefan va pas être très content d'aller gambader dans les prairies à la recherche de son goûter tout seul sans ta présence, précieuse et insignifiante petite humaine._

_- J'en ai que faire de Stefan,_ dit-elle sèchement. _Et si je suis si insignifiante que ça, pourquoi t'embête-tu à me servir de chaperon là où je vais ?_

_- Parce que tu es à Mystic Falls, Kat, une ville qui grouille de pleins de créatures mystiques que ta grand-mère te racontais en te préparant du thé au lit, vampires, loup-garou, sorcières, hybrides, toi t'es humaine, tu pourrais servir de petit-déj' à quelqu'un d'ici quelques minutes,_ l'informa-t-il de gestes exagérés des mains.

- _Hybrides ? Klaus est ici ?_ Fit-elle, terrifiée.

- _Non,_ répondit-il simplement. _Mais on peut dire que Tyler Lockewood fait partie de ses chiens de garde._

_- Tyler Lockewood,_ dit-elle pensivement. _J'ai déjà entendue parler de lui, mais je ne me rappelle plus où…_

_- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça,_ railla Damon en buvant une gorgée de son verre. _J'aurai presque oublié que tu as perdu la mémoire._

_- Non je suis sérieuse_, énonça-t-elle en serrant les dents. _J'ai déjà entendu parler des Lockewood, ce sont des hommes loups._

_- Hommes Loups_, s'esclaffa le vampire en peinant à garder son hilarité pour lui. _J'avais raison, tu viens __**vraiment **__de l'époque des Viking._

_- Je n'ai oublié que l'époque où j'étais un vampire, Damon,_ siffla-t-elle. _Et puis, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelait à mon époque et les Lockewood avaient été tués._

_- Tu te rappelle de mon nom, c'est déjà ça_, s'exclama-t-il sans se soucier particulièrement de ce qu'elle disait.

- _C'est quand-même étrange qu'il y est encore de ces crapules ici_, marmonna-t-elle, toujours la tête dans les nuages.

Damon leva un sourcil interloqué. Il n'en avait que faire des Lockewood, ou de Tyler Lockewood, ou de Carole Lockewood.

_Merde, elle est quand-même morte celle-là_, se reprit-il avec un sourire ironique au visage.

Katherine, le voyant sourire de manière si carnassière et sans aucune raison valable se leva une nouvelle fois, bien décidée à partir cette fois-ci pour de bon. Elle était tout de même restée un bout de temps à côté de lui.

- _Tu vas où ?_ L'interpela-t-il en la prenant par le bras sans aucune douceur.

- _Combien de fois je devrais te dire de me lâcher ?_ Ragea-t-elle en enlevant rageusement sa poigne de fer de son bras.

- _Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tu n'iras nulle part sans au moins un vampire avec toi, et puis qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à une jeune demoiselle en détresse dans ton genre qui se balade seule dans une ville comme Mystic Falls_, répondit-il avec un sourire au coin.

- _Si je comprends bien, tu vas me servir de chaperon jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'abstenir de la merde que j'ai ?_ En déduit-elle en croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine.

- _Je vois que tu as appris à t'acclimater, brave petite. Mais oui, t'as tout compris, allez, monte dans la voiture,_ lui ordonna-t-il non sans la trainer contre son gré vers sa Chevrolet bleue.

_- Fous-moi la paix sale vermine !… Mais qu'est-ce que tu…Ohhhh non non nooooon non ! Il n'est pas QUESTION que je t'accompagne ! Non c'est NON ! Quoi ?... C'est du kidnapping j'te dis ! Du KIDNAPPING !_ Hurla-t-elle.

- _Voilà une sage décision_, s'exclama-t-il en la mettant sans ménagement dans le véhicule. _Maintenant tu vas rester gentiment sur ton siège et ne plus bouger._

Il venait de l'hypnotiser. Il venait de l_'hypnotiser_ !

Katherine voyait tout rouge. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette espèce de vampire sociopathe l'ait hypnotisé.

_Mais bien sûr qu'il le peut et il vient de le faire !_ Se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.

- _J'avoue que tu es plus marrante que tu as la bouche fermée aussi_, reprit-il en démarrant la voiture.

- _Alors quoi ? Tu vas m'hypnotiser pour la fermer aussi ? _S'indigna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- _J'avoue que c'est tentant comme proposition mais non, ce serait comme me priver de ta bonne humeur exceptionnelle_, railla-t-il.

La voiture démarra à toute vitesse. Si bien que Katherine venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas hypnotisé celui qui était censé lui donner le permis pour prendre la route. Oui, parce qu'en restant quelques heures dehors, toute seule dans une ville telle que Mystic Falls, elle avait appris deux trois trucs très serviables. Rien qu'aux côtés de Damon, elle avait appris que la grande boite à images s'appelait la télé, ou la télévision. Que la petite boite avec pleins de boutons multicolores était connue sous le nom de télécommande, _logique après tout_, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Aussi, elle avait remarqué que beaucoup de personnes utilisaient un objet extrêmement évolué et travaillé ressemblant à une brique magique avec pleins de couleurs qu'on appelait le téléphone portable. Il lui semblait qu'ils mettaient au niveau de leur oreille et commençaient à parler au téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne.

L'homme a beaucoup évolué depuis 1492 et ce serait mentir si elle disait que touts ces changements ne lui plaisait pas. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait un jour à bord d'un véhicule qui roule grâce à de l'essence ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était de l'essence !

- _Où est-ce qu'on va ?_ Finit-elle par demander, la tête tournée vers le conducteur.

- _Surprise_, lui répondit-il simplement.

- _Damon, où est-ce qu'on va ?_ Répéta-t-elle de nouveau, bien décidée à lui faire cracher le morceau de force.

Il ne releva pas la provocation et se contenta de fredonner quelque chose qui sonnait aux oreilles de Katherine comme un accident de chemins-de-fers. Bien sûr qu'elle savait ce que c'était voyons !

Et puis une idée se fit une place dans sa tête. Comment obtenir ce que nous voulons d'un vampire ? Se servir de son ouïe vampirique amplifiée et lui péter les oreilles. Du moins, c'était l'unique option qu'elle pouvait choisir.

- _Damon, où est-ce qu'on va ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? Damon où est-ce qu'on va ? Daaaaaamooon où est-ce qu'on va ?_ Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt qui donna un peu de répit au vampire puis reprit _: Damoooooon où est-ce qu'on va ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? Est-ce que j'ai mentionné « où est-ce qu'on va ? », Damon ? _

L'interpelé fit un zigzag sur la route avant de se garer sur le côté alors que la tête de Katherine cognait involontairement la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- _Ecoute-moi bien petite peste, je ne possède pas la patience de Stefan, je ne te garantie pas que tu pourras rester en vie un peu plus longtemps si tu continue à m'emmerder de cette manière, c'est clair ? _

_- Comme de l'eau de roche_, déglutit-elle.

Il approuva d'un signe de la tête, satisfait de son travail.

Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait se débarrasser d'elle comme ça ? Il n'avait encore rien vu.

- _Damon…_

_- Quoi encore ? _Gronda-t-il.

_- Tu roule trop vite, tu vas me tuer, parce que toi, t'es déjà mort_ _alors je me soucis pas beaucoup de ton sort, vois-tu,_ répondit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- _Rends-moi un service et boucle-la,_ lui ordonna-t-il.

- _Hélas ça fait longtemps que je ne rends plus de service_, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air faussement compatissant.

Elle l'entendit soupirer d'agacement et continuer à rouler comme si elle n'existait pas. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? A elle ? Comment pouvait-il se conduire comme si elle n'était pas en train de l'emmerder depuis de longues minutes ? Cet homme l'agaçait, l'irritait, il faisait naitre en elle les émotions les plus contradictoires qu'elle avait connu de toute sa minuscule et misérable vie.

- _Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?_

_- Il me semblait avoir réglé cette histoire, non ? _

_- Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Damon où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?_ Répéta-t-elle de nouveau en ignorant royalement son intervention.

- _Ca va ça va,_ abandonna-t-il finalement à la grande joie de Katherine. _Tu veux savoir où on va ?Bien chez une sorcière que j'ai connue dans les années 80._

_- Pourquoi faire ?_ Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

- _Pour te rafraichir la mémoire,_ dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. _Parce que même si je préfère que tu sois la réincarnation de la cruche en personne, tu dois te trouver un domicile fixe au risque de servir de diner à une certaine personne._

_- Elena,_ murmura-t-elle. _Mais je te rappelle que je suis humaine, et même si je me rappelle de tout grâce à votre super sorcière, je n'ai plus le don d'hypnotiser quelqu'un pour me laisser dormir chez-lui, je vais faire quoi alors ?_

_- Etre barmaid ? _Proposa-t-il.

- _Haha très drôle, je suis pliée en deux…C'est quoi une barmaid ? _

Il soupira d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être soulant d'avoir un gamine de dix neuf ans sur le dos complètement amnésique et qui ne se rappelle même pas ce qu'elle avait fait de ses 519 ans.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Elena ?_ Scanda Caroline en accourant dans le couloir vers son amie.

- _J'ai l'air de faire quoi ? Je m'achète un remontant,_ répondit-elle simplement.

- _Cette saloperie de jus de tomate ne t'enlèvera pas ta faim, Elena_, grommela Caroline en lui tendant une poche de sang_. Tiens, j'en ai plusieurs_.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te prends Caroline de sortir ça ici ?_ S'indigna Elena en cachant hâtivement la poche de sang au fond de son sac.

- _Relax, il n'y a personne dans le coin_, la rassura la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elena hocha la tête vigoureusement. Elle avait, certes, très faim mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Et à dire vrai, choisir les mêmes options que Caroline alors que Bonnie n'était pas là ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et puis il y avait un détail très important _: Damon_.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Caroline, sachant que quelque chose clochait chez son amie.

- _C'est Damon_, souffla la concernée en resserrant son étreinte contre la poche de sang qu'elle avait finalement ressortie. _Je ne sais pas, je sens comme quelque chose qui cloche chez lui ces temps-ci._

_- Il s'agit de Damon là !_ S'exaspéra Caroline en roulant les yeux. _Tu sais mieux que personne qu'est-ce qu'il est et ses habitudes et être sa copine ne veut pas dire qu'il va changer._

_- « Ce qu'il est » ?_ Répéta Elena en plissant les yeux.

- _Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de créer une énième dispute entre nous deux à cause de lui_, soupira Caroline. _Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est Damon, que rien ni personne ni même toi ne pourrait changer ses habitudes, tu dois tout de même avouer que c'était mieux lorsque tu…_

_- Lorsque j'étais avec Stefan,_ poursuivit Elena en peinant à garder son calme. _Tu dis ne pas vouloir créer de disputes mais tu fais exactement le contraire._

_- Non, lorsque vous gardiez vos distances_, rétorqua Caroline en levant les mains au ciel. _Lorsque vous gardiez vos distances, tu savais à quoi t'attendre, maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, tout est resté comme avant, n'empêche que tu t'attendais à une belle histoire d'amour toute parfaite que tu lui as dis que tu l'aimais, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il soit comme Stefan, mais il n'est pas __**Stefan **__!_

_- J'en suis consciente !_ Explosa la brune en lâchant définitivement la poche de sang qui s'écrasa au sol. _Tu me prends pour qui Caroline ? Tu penses que je voulais que Damon change après lui avoir dit que je l'aimais comme il était ? _

_- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! _

_- Oh alors vas-y, éclaire ma lanterne !_ S'exclama Elena d'une voix faussement ironique dénuée de toute joie.

- _Juste, même si tu affirme ne pas vouloir le voir changer, tu pense tout le contraire ! _Lâcha Caroline, pour se pincer la lèvre après s'être rendu compte de son erreur.

- _Ok, ça suffit, je ne vais pas rester là à t'entendre me dire des conneries, Caroline,_ éluda Elena en commençant à partir.

Caroline n'essaya même pas de la retenir, elle savait que depuis que son amie avait repris son humanité, celle-ci avait changée, beaucoup même. Elle était passée d'une Elena douce et fragile à une femme forte et indépendante qui n'avait plus besoin de se faire dicter les étapes à suivre de sa vie. La blonde soupira longuement avant de parcourir le couloir, trainant le pas tout en pestant contre sa bourde. Déjà que son amitié avec Elena se dessoudait de jour en jour depuis fort longtemps, là, elle avait appuyé sur le bouton de trop et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son amie d'avoir laissé tomber Stefan.

Elena avançait d'un pas pressé vers la sortie, elle avait d'urgence besoin d'air et tout ce qui l'importait à cet instant était de prendre son portable, joindre Damon et lui en toucher deux mots sur leur relation. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, à peine une minute plus tard.

- « _C'est Damon, probablement en train de me bourrer la gueule quelque part, laissez un message après le bip et blabla blablabla_ » Annonça la voix du vampire aux oreilles d'Elena.

Celle-ci soupira puis dit :

- _Damon, on doit parler, rappelle-moi._

* * *

**Faite-moi savoir si ça vous plaît ou pas ; D **


End file.
